Lazarus Rosé
|name = Lazarus Rosé|kanji = ラザロ ローズ|romanji = Lazaro Rōzu|race = Demon|birthdate = Unknown|birthplace = Hell|age = Unknown|gender = Male|height = 5'9|weight = 193 lbs.|eyes = Navy Blue|hair = Black|blood type = AB Negative|affiliation = Neutral|previous affiliation = Hell|occupation = Mercenary|previous occupation = Arch Demon|magic = Demonic Aura Magic|relatives = Wife (Deceased) Son (Deceased)|alias = Judge of Destruction (ジャッジかいめつ''Jajji Kaimetsu'')|partner = Ronin Masamune}}Lazarus Rosé '( ラザロ ローズ ''Lazaro Rōzu '') is a former Arch-Demon originating from Hell, once under the command of the seventh damned, Hel. A fugitive in both Earth Land and the Demon Realm, Lazarus has committed many crimes against both humans and his own kind. Due to his destructive power, many human myths have named him the '''Judge of Destruction '(ジャッジかいめつ Jajji Kaimestu) ' Himself, along with a small circle of demonic followers, rebelled against their superior fourteen thousand years ago, by assisting humanity instead of destroying them, as they where ordered. Appearance Lazarus is a man of average height, with a medium build, and a slightly darker skin tone, like a natural tan. Though usually his apparel consists of a a dark gray Gi with a black undershirt,and a red sash across his waist, along with ebony pants and white boots, he has also been seen wearing an elegant kimono originating from Hell. The male, however, rarely wears such clothes anymore, claiming they aren't as comfortable as his well worn in Gi. However, no matter what he wears, Lazarus always seems to be wearing a green earring on his left ear. His messy black hair never seems to be style; He simply thinks it is a waist of time. Though his eyes look jet black from a distance, they're actually a shade of dark navy blue. Personality Though not inherently evil, Lazarus is a bit of a... sociopath. Most often, he only thinks of his, and maybe the few people who he actually tolerates to be around, needs before those of the world. He'll often portray himself to be a casual person when no in a dangerous situation, not seeming to care about anyone else's problems. Very intelligent and cynical, but cunning at the same time, he always as an ulterior motive for his actions. Lazarus will often fully asses a situation before leaping right in, even his the life of someone is in danger. In a fight, Lazarus likes to draw battles out, trying his best to get some "entertainment" from it. He may even sarcastically applaud an opponent he finds interesting. The male always demands reward for any "''good" ''deed that he commits, and gets angry if there isn't one. Though he has opened up to a few people he met in the past, he has had only one real relationship with a human before. Abilities Natural Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_Combat '''Melee Combat']: Lazarus excels at hand to hand, and up-close combat styles. He seems know many different styles of fighting, though he prefers to freestyle; mixing different strikes and kicks from different styles he had learned over the many, many years he has been on the planet. He can further augment his power with the use of his magic. Enhanced Physical Condition: Lazarus's mortal and immortal forms are both very physical adept, surpassing the strength, speed, durability, endurance, and reflexes of a normal human, though his most developed trait is his speed. Lazarus prides himself on how fast he can move, and uses it in combat countless times, such as following up with an attack from behind, after blasting an opponent back. He also is extremely durable. Though his mortal form can die, he doesn't make it easy. He can take a hit from a vehicle moving at sixty mph, and get back up with only a small scratch. Healing Factor: Most demons share this ability. It isn't instantaneous healing, and it won't save the man from death, but Lazarus's heals at a faster rate than humans, halving the average human recovery time. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Having possessed magic for quite some time, Lazarus has developed large amounts of power over the years, almost to the level of a Wizard Saint. Though the sheer vastness of his power can be overwhelming, it is worthless if he can't wield and control it. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '(テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Lazarus has been shown to demonstrate Telekinesis, more specifically, Macrokinesis, as he can move large objects using the power of his mind, though not small objects, such as particles and other similar things [[Demonic Aura Magic|'Demonic Aura Magic']]' '(まぞくアウラマジック''Mazoku Aura Majikku'') is a form of magic that utilizes the aura, usually his own demonic aura, and wielding it as a weapon. Possessing both offensive and defensive properties, Lazarus brings the fullest extent of this magic possible to the table. Often, he doesn't cast spells, but simply imbues his body with aura, amplifying the strength of his strikes, while creating a somewhat protective, faint shield around his body, being able to grab a sword mid-swing without getting cut, as a thin layer of aura blocks the blade from touching his skin. Lazarus has also been shown to fire short-ranged blasts of aura from his fists or his feet as he strikes, allowing him to actually punch from ten feet away. Of course, there are various spells'' he employs if the situation seems to be heading south. Most of his spells consist of blasts of gathered aura, shooting beams and spheres of pure, unstable energy that erupts in explosions. '''True Form': In conjunction with his magic, Lazarus can tap into the original power of his demonic form, channeling it into his magic to give himself a terrifying boost in battle, though the forms are temporary outside of Hell. He usually uses the Evolved Aura, as it's negative effects are a lot easy to recover from, rather than his true form, the Judge Aura. History Though its is unknown what Lazarus's childhood was like, as it happened over two hundred-thousand years ago, and he himself doesn't remember, it can only be assumed that he was taught an ancient form of Fire Magic, being quoted that he "Remembers wielding flames." Around his twenty-fourth birthday, was the day the Fourteen Damned decided to revolt against the other gods. These Damned descended upon humanity, asking for it's assistance. They offered independence from the Gods, not having to worry about them becoming angry, and causing droughts and storms. However, only fifty-six human mages stepped up to aid them, Lazarus included. Accepting this was the only help they were going to get, the Damned cut open their wrists, pouring their blood into a chalice, which each human was ordered to drink from. Complying, Lazarus to a long sip, feeling the demonic energy pouring through him, and becoming an Arch-Demon. His scars healed, his muscles grew, his reflexes sharpened, and his magic change, from wielding flames, to Demonic Aura Magic. Himself, along with Ronin, and two other Arch-Demons, where assigned to the seventh Damned, Hel. The War Lazarus, dawning a mask to hide his face, was dispatched into the Godly realm, plowing through troops using his newfound powers. The simple foot soldiers the Gods used were not even a challenge to these Arch-Demons, and they began to push back the the divine forces, claiming territory rather quickly. However, the deities dispatched their version of the Arch-Demons, Demi-Gods. Lazarus soon found himself facing a Demi-God by the name of Rama, who was fighting on behalf of his father. The young man wielded a magic sword against Lazarus, and the two began their battle. Lazarus had the upper hand, however. He was stronger, faster, and more cunning that Rama, who despite his best effort, was beginning to be overpowered. Just as all seemed lost for the Demi-God, he began to push Lazarus back, gaining ground and increasing his magical power. Lazarus, panicking, developed into his Evolved state, become equal with Rama. As they traded blows, both began to tire, until Lazarus decided to finish it, pushing himself into his True Form. However, like other Arch-Demons who attempted the same thing during the war, Lazarus's body was not ready for the transformation, and it began to mutilate his body, giving him more power than ever before, but it was a fleeting experience; It drained his power insanely fast, and caused great pain. He attacked Rama, who was slowly overpowering him, as Lazarus's speed became sluggish, his strength fading. Lazarus, using Aura Slide, dueled Rama, their swords clashing in fury. He swing, was pain for Lazarus, and he was loosing power every time he attack. Finally, calling upon a blessing from his father, Rama infused his sword with a holy energy, before cutting Lazarus directly in-half, killing him. The same thing happened to all Arch-Demons across the Godly Realm, forcing them to retreat. The damned used their last remaining energy to tear open a portal to a new world, one they named Hell. The spirits of the fallen Arch-Demons returned there, instead of going beyond. The Second War It took almost two-thousand years for Lazarus's mind and body to recover, before he created a mortal body in Earth Land. For many millennia, Lazarus, accompanied by Ronin, wandered, in both Hell and Earth-Land, along with other worlds as well, traveling between each with the use of their Hell Rings. However, Fourteen-Thousand years before the events of Fairy Tail, the two, along with their other Arch-Demon comrades, were called upon by Hel. Hel wanted to invade Earth Land, conquering it using an army of her variation of Shade Magic. However, the other Damned forbid her from using their newly created army of Greater Demons, so Hel and her Arch-Demons where on their own. They began to siege the humans, whose best mages weren't even a match for the Arch-Demons, who burnt their villages and destroyed their cities. Some small resistance groups remained, doing small attacks on the demons forces. Many humans were taken by Hel's magic, turning them into shades to add to their army. However, just as Lazarus and Ronin were resting in a cities ruins after a long battle, they began to question themselves. Why? Why were they doing this? The Damned had once promised peace and prosperity for humans, which they once were. Both demons had a change of heart, and chose, at that moment, to rebel against their damned. Lazarus and Ronin traveled to a hidden human settlement, bearing no arms, nor using magic, and made a deal with them, by letting them ingest their blood, as the Damned did long ago. This turned the humans into forms of Greater Demons, bestowing power upon them. Gathering the last human warriors and mages together, with the help of Lazarus and Ronin, they began to push back the armies that Hel created, turning the tide of the war. Lazarus and Ronin, however, encountered the other Arch-Demons: Xolotl and Wukong. The four faced off. in a battle that shook the world itself. Lazarus evolved his aura to combat Wukong, eventually overpowering the Arch-Demon, and stabbing him through the chest, and killing him. With the two Arch-Demons defeated, Lazarus and Ronin attacked and weakened Hel, distracting her long enough for the human mages to seal her away. Life in Earth Land Since their revolt, Lazarus had not returned back to Hell. Instead, himself, along with Ronin, roamed for fourteen-thousand years, as mages for higher. Eventually, seven-hundred years before the events of Fairy Tail, Lazarus meets a human woman by the name of Jeriko Ray. They met at a small party in a town that was once near Magnolia, and one thing led to another and... well, two years later, they had their wedding. Lazarus was estatic that she wasn't afraid of him after revealing that he was a demon. Ronin was Lazarus's best man, and it was one of the happiest days of his life. Four years later, they had a child, a son they named Hugo. However, they were often plagued with attacks from Greater Demons, sent by the Damned. However, one day... They died. His wife, his son. The other village mages began to wonder why he was being attack by demons so much, realizing that he too must be a demon, and while he was out walking through the forest, the villagers burnt their house down, with the wife and child inside. In a fit of rage, Lazarus ascended to his True Form, completely destroying the town and the nearby countryside, killing everyone in the village. He faded back into normal, very depressed, with only Ronin to comfort him. He took to be alone, in solitude, for five-hundred years, not witnessing the rise of Zeref at all. Ronin, later, filled him in on what happened, and about what Zeref created, these "false demons", the Etherious. They decided to attempt to hunt down and kill all of these "cheap knock-offs", but ultimately failed, but they did kill a large number of them. Since then, Lazarus has wandered, resuming being a mage for hire, with his buddy Ronin. Equipment Hell Ring ( ヘルリング Heru Ringu) is a small, silver ring that most demons have in their possession whilst in the Earth Land, and allows a demon, and a demon only, to open a portal back to Hell without the need of using a ritual to do so, allowing them to return home without killing their body. Shroud Earring(おおいイヤリング Ooi Iyaringu) is a special, dark green earring that Lazarus wears on his left ear. Gifted to him by a mage after the death of his wife, this earring is enchanted to cloak him from angels, and other demons, that can sense his demonic presence. However, oddly, Devil Slayers can still sense his existence. Demon Flask: The demon flask is a small, silver flask that bears the symbol of the Damned upon it. A rare item from Hell, it is enchanted so that once a liquid has been poured into it once, it can summoned again and again with little uses the mage's energy. Trivia * This character's magic and appearance was heavily inspired by Goku Black ''and ''Zamasu ''of the ''Dragon Ball Super ''franchise. * Interestingly enough, the original design of the Judge Aura was based of ''Gogeta ''from ''Dragon Ball: Fusion Reborn. * Lazarus, surprisingly, suffers from ''Claustrophobia ''and cannot stand being in caves nor elevators. * Like most other demons, Lazarus is slightly weaker in direct sunlight. * Lazarus is allergic to citric acid. If it touches his skin, it literally burns. Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Caster Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Wandering Mage Category:Demons